imaginaughtsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cracks in time
Prologue It began. A courageos young man, Silver, Knew something had to be off. He went outside. And there it was. THE RIFT. He tried to examine it safely, but the winds kept getting stronger. "There must be something happening," Said silver. Chapter 1 He checked the mana converters, pushed the knob, and took off with his spacecraft. He got close, and then he saw something he could not believe. It was him. Before. And then a message, from no where, came into his mind. TIME. YOU MU. And then it ended. So, he traveled back in time and saw Aef. He knew that something was worse than he thought when he saw a rift there, too. He entered the rift, and again, another message. TIME. YOU MUST FI. So he set off, looking for more clues. He traveled back before this whole thing ever happened, and there was a letter. It read ; FIND and then it clicked ; You must find. So he decided to go back, and go deeper into the rift. He got as deep as he possibly could, but then he realized he needed a companion. "The rift is made of darkness," he realized. "And then I need more life-force..." But then he remembered someone ; James. He was silver's friend, and whatever you told him he would believe. So he set off. Chapter two He found james going on a walk a bit before the rift appeared. Silver told him about the story. As he thought, James was more than willing. So, he went into the rift with his friend and found a dark room. They checked all the doors. One had a sphere, endlessly falling through a thousand layers of infinity. The other one had a room where time went backwards from the end to the start of the universe. The other one had a strange gothic cathedral. They went in. The lights slowly turned off, one by one, until the room was completely dark. They was almost frightened to go further. He took his old mana light, and read the book at the pedestal. It said; YOU MUST FIND HIM. Suddenly, a bolt of stray dark energy struck the pedestal. A storm started, and a tornado formed. A door came from nowhere, and our heroes rushed in. Chapter 3; An encounter from the dark kind The dark energy was ramping up in power, The cathedral was being destroyed. Jason wanted to turn back. Silver said, while the ground they were standing on was being destroyed, "JASON! COME WITH ME! DON'T YOU WANT TO LIVE?" There was truly no turning back. There were more rooms, each more dead,cold and dark then the last. Finally, they reached a tower. They climed up the stairs. There it was. The dark queen, Chaone, was there. Suddenly, Silver felt goodness flow through him like water in a river. A thousand good souls took over him. Possessed, he said "Chaone.... We have goodness, compassion, emotion and life, all things you do not. You must be banished." A sword appeared in his hand. Chaone shouted "FOOL! think you can hurt me with THAT wimpy thing? Impossible!" But the sword then had a huge pulse of light go through it, turning it into a shining gold. With a single slash, Chaone was defeated. Chapter 3-2; epilouge Jason and silver returned home. Everything was good, but they still had a feeling chaone was not truly gone. The end....? Category:Story Contest 2013